


Send Nudes (Amechu crack)

by TyiauniaHarris27



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, amechuweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyiauniaHarris27/pseuds/TyiauniaHarris27
Summary: Alfred asks Yao to send him nudes during a meeting and is in for a surprise.
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5
Collections: AmeChuWeek 2019, 金钱组国设文合集





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in the meeting room, Arthur and Francis were fighting about god knows what, Kiku was written his latest manga, Ivan was being creepy and Mathew was going unnoticed as usual. What seemed out of place was that Yao was looking at his phone with a shocked expression on his face at what was sent to him from his boyfriend. To the naked eye this was nothing more than a silly little text from a childish person, but to Yao the text was something that he wasn't quite familiar with.

To: Yao-Yao From: Meiguo- send nudes ;) 

Yao blushes as he repeatedly reads the message and makes sure that it is exactly what he thinks it is. He looks around the room until his eyes lands on the smirking blonde American who looks at him and gives him a cheeky wink. Yao puts away his phone and tries to concentrate on the rest of the meeting but, the text was still on his mind. 'Why on earth would he ask that, especially in the middle of a meeting?!' Yao thought to himself but he just gives Alfred a glare, which the latter responds with a blow of a kiss. Yao blushes and rolls his eyes and sends Alfred a text back.  
To: Meiguo From: Yao-Yao- wait until after the meeting, you'll be in for a surprise. Yao sends it and from the corner of his eye sees Alfred chuckles and puts his phone away. 'Oh, don't worry babe I'll make sure you'll never forget this night.' Yao thought to himself as he focused on the rest of the meeting but in the back of his mind he was thinking about having his lover down on his knees begging to follow his every command. 'You have no idea what your in for, Alfred' Yao smiles evily to himself.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yao has Alfred begging for him

Yao runs home and quickly takes a shower to try and get rid of the stress of the text. 'This is nice aru~' Yao moans as he steps inside the shower and lets the warm water fall on his face and body. Yao begins to think about the meeting especially when Alfred sent him that text. 'I guess it's time for him to know who's in charge' Yao thought as he cleaned his body and hair. Once he was done in the shower he gets dressed in a tank top and a pair of shorts. He puts the towel around his neck and takes a picture of himself to send to Alfred. 'Let's see if he's satisfied now Yao thought to himself. He lays on his bed and before he could close his eyes to sleep, he gets another text from Alfred. To: Yao-Yao From: Meiguo- Your supposed to be naked, that's how nudes work. But nice picture, you look hot ;) Yao is complete dumbfounded by the text and decided to comply to Alfred's game and takes off his clothes, laying across his bed he turns on the camera and positions his phone to show his whole body and snaps a few pictures in different angles and does different poses. When finally sends them all to Alfred, he immediately gets a response back. To: Yao-Yao From: Meiguo- Damn, you look good enough to eat. Well played my love, and I'm return here are my pictures for you. Yao was surprised and opens the attachment to a very hot picture of Alfred's body on fill display and just for him, he quickly screenshot them and saves them into his gallery. 'This boy will be the death of me' Yao thought to himself as he lays in his bed and finally rested dreaming of his precious boyfriend. And from Alfred's home the young American is enjoying his night, knowing that his boyfriend is loving the pictures and losing his mind over him. 'I love my life' Alfred thinks to himself as he peacefully falls asleep.


End file.
